


you love a girl who left

by makemelovely



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Uma's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: One day the boy king decided that he would let some villains come to his special little kingdom and Mal goes. She doesn't come back.





	you love a girl who left

Your name is Uma and your girlfriend is Mal, daughter of Maleficent and your hands are buried in her purple hair and her tongue is in your mouth and she tastes like something sharp and tangy and kind of like apple. Her fingers are locked around your wrists which are pinned above your head and she is pulling away and smirking and laughing and her eyes are soft. That startles you though because that softness is weakness and you need to show her that so you switch your positions, flipping so that Mal is against the wall and your fingers are gripping her wrists hard enough to bruise and she's laughing and frowning and smiling all at once.

*

Mal pulls you aside one night, her fingers cold and her hands shaky. She hugged you which was weird because Mal was always kind of strange about being with you in public. She didn't want to make her mother mad which you understand, one hundred percent. It's strange though, that she's hugging you so tightly and her lips are hovering next to your ear as if she wants to tell you something but she can't quite bring herself to say it.

"I'm leaving the Isle."

She said it.

*

You don't cry and you are not crying because of that not quite as good as your mother at this whole evil thing. She had pulled you aside, eyes blazing with her lips darkly painted and her nails sharp and almost painful against your arm.

"Mal is going places, Shrimpy." Her smirk is cold and cruel and your heart stutters in your chest because Mal must have told her and you know how Mal talks about you when you aren't around. "She's going to be the second evilest person on the planet. After me, of course. And you, little fish, are not going to interfere with that. Okay?" She doesn't wait for your answer before she spins and stalks off like the drama queen wannabe that she truly is. God knows how she's the ruler here.

You don't say anything about it but your heart flutters sometimes when you see Mal after that because her mother thinks that you are a potential threat to her idea of Mal's future. That scares you though because if she let you then you might love Mal with your entire being. You are so close to it that sometimes you can taste it.

Can taste the almost and maybe.

*

The potentials are suffocating.

*

Your pressed against the stone wall of the alleyway at the dress shop that Mal and Evie and Jay and Carlos hang around sometimes. Your body is pressed right outside the door and you can hear them laughing and talking.

"So how is your little girlfriend?" Evie teases. You peer inside and shuffle quickly through the room and into the shadows. It's in the part where they keep the cleaning supplies so they aren't likely to come around.

"What?" Mal's laugh is sharp and kind of frantic and she's looking around like the room is closing in. Her eyes are wide and frantic and pleading just a little bit.

Jay rolled his eyes, casually flicking through various clothing items and lingering over the cash register and jewelry. "You don't have to pretend with us, Mal. We don't judge and I don't particularly care about your little lesbian tryst with the fish girl." But in contradiction to his words, Jay reached over and squeezed Mal's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"You mean Shrimpy?!" Her voice is hysterical and Carlos winces. "Like I would even hang out with that vile girl. She follows me around like a lost puppy, you know. And she smells like fish guts. It's a scent that is permantly clinging to her skin. It's like she doesn't even shower. Plus her mother is so low class. Ursula, I mean who cares? Nobody, am I right? Besides, I have a higher purpose than kissing girls or boys or anybody, really. And I wouldn't even bother wasting my time on Shrimpy." Mal's smirk is mean and sharp and cruel, like broken glass. It will cut you if you try to handle it.

Before you can start crying you leave.

*

You watch when she leaves.

*

She doesn't look back and soon she's looking at Ben with heart eyes and goodness in her heart.

It makes your stomach churn violently but you refuse to bee sick.

It aches, though, that she left and didn't look back at you.

*

You are on opposite sides now and your sword flashes through the air.

*

Everything is different.

Because you loved her once and you love her still.


End file.
